Behind These Castle Walls
by Preddy's.Girl.Scarlett
Summary: She didn't want this, she didn't want to be in the team if it meant losing her father in the process. She'd quit the team in the heartbeat – she'd give up her magic – anything if it meant having him back. One-shot.


**Just an idea that came to mind after watching this sad youtube video…**

**http:/www. youtube. com/watch?v=RTTR_LHTkRQ&feature=related**

**I don't own Young Justice… or Zatanna… or her problems…**

* * *

><p>"<em>No please, this was my fault! Dad, don't…"<em>

_My fault… my fault… it was all my fault._

The words kept echoing in her head.

At night it was the only thing she could think of, the thing that kept her awake at night.

If only she hadn't put on the helmet of fate, if only she could have found a different way to beat Klarion, another way to take him down, then maybe… maybe her father would still be with her…

_Daddy, I miss you…_

She didn't want this, she didn't want to be in the team if it meant losing her father in the process.

_You shouldn't have done it, shouldn't have given up everything for me._

It just wasn't fair, everyone in the world got their parents back; they got their families back… but what about her?

_Please, come back._

Tears trickled down her cheeks as the thought about it, thought about everything that had happened in the last few days.

_I'll be good; I'll give up anything to have you back, even if I have to quit the team. I don't care, I just want my daddy back._

And she would, she'd quit the team in the heartbeat – she'd give up her magic – anything if it meant having him back.

_I lost mom, I don't want to have to lose you too._

Her body shook as she released heart wrenching sobs, it wasn't fair… it wasn't.

_Everyone thinks I'll get through this, that I can be strong… the only thing that keeps me going is you…_

Her hopes rose every time she thought about finding Dr. Fate once again, of finding a way to get her father back…

She'd find a way, even if she had to do it on her own… it didn't matter what she had to do; she'd get her father back.

_But not with the League…_

No – not with the team either. They would try and protect her, tell her that going out and looking for him was stupid. They didn't care like she did.

_I'll find you, dad… I'll find you._

"_Remember, I love you."_

She hadn't even given him a proper goodbye, didn't get to tell him how much she cared.

_I love you too, dad. I'm so sorry…_

Did Fate realize? Did he realize that what he was doing was destroying a family? Couldn't he have chosen some lowlife scum as a host body? Did having someone with the amount of experience that her father had really matter? He was still powerful either way…

_What kind of hero does this? He took the thing I cared about most from my life._

And Klarion, why the hell did he want to separate the two worlds? He wasn't even young enough to be counted as a child, yet he still did it… why?

_Because he's evil like that, even when he doesn't realize it he worked together with Dr. Fate to destroy my happiness._

They were all to blame, all of them had something to do in it… especially her. How could she have been so stupid? Why did she have to think of the helmet as her only way out, why didn't she stop and think for a second!

_Because…_

Because her friends needed her, because they would have died without the helmet. They weren't strong enough, or powerful enough, to take down the Lord of Chaos.

_Which one matters more?_

She didn't know the answer, she didn't want to find the answer; her father was her father, she'd do anything to protect him… but her friends, they were people that didn't deserve to die because she wasn't strong enough.

_It's not fair, dad… it's just not fair…_

"Zatanna?" Her eyelids fluttered open to see the shadow underneath her door, the light being blocked by whoever was standing there.

She just wanted to ignore them, for now all she wanted was a moment of peace… a moment to think about her future.

They must have gotten a clue, because seconds later she heard steps fading away and saw the shadows disappear.

They were so nice to her, they tried to make her feel better.

But the only thing that could make her feel better would be the embrace of her father, being able to hug him tightly and never have to fear of losing him once she let go… it was what she needed…

_I'll get you back dad, I promise I'll get you back._

No one would stop her from achieving this; not the team, not the League and certainly not Dr. Fate.

She would get him back and she would do so soon, her father was the only thing that mattered to her.

_I don't care what you told Batman, if getting you back means putting my life in danger then I'll do it… not even the Dark Knight can stop me._

Another thought came to mind, something she knew her father would tell her at a time like this.

_You need to be smart about this, right now you're not thinking straight; calm down._

But how could she calm down when she knew her father was out there somewhere and he was trapped inside that helmet while Dr. Fate controlled his body.

_I'll get you back, dad. I promise I'll get you back soon, and when I do; I'll never let go._

* * *

><p><strong>And all of this in less than an hour .-.<strong>

**It's times like these that I realize how messed up my brain really is…**

**Out of the video the two things that really hit me hard where Zatanna and Arty's family issues, I mean really; one just lost her dad while the other one wants nothing to do with her father, it's terrible! ;_; And M'gann's was also really heartbreaking… and Tula needs do die for messing with my man! DX**

**Review please! X3**


End file.
